Get Away
by allaboutLOVEsexMAGIC
Summary: He glares at me disgust written all over his face then his mood changes dramatically. I squint trying to size him up. He stares at me, his eyes wide and loving. He looks like a puppy; a puppy that I desperately wanted to kick in the balls.Kim&JaredREVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I know that most people don't read Jared and Kim stories, but i just couldn't resist.**

**Tell me if i should continue this or just let it be. R&R**

I leaned against the back of the back of the school building, smoking a cigarette. It was lunch time and I really wasn't interested in eating. I glanced around as one of the coke heads calls out as some jack ass pushes him. My heart speeds up and my eyes narrow, it's Jared. He glares at Ben and walks my way. Bastard. Who does he think he is? This is our territory, the fuck ups. Not that I was much of a fuckup but I still deserved to call it my own. I stand in his way, crossing my arms trying to act as menacing as I can. But I doubt he'll be scared, I can't really be that menacing with my five foot one frame.

He glares at me disgust written all over his face then his mood changes dramatically. I squint trying to size him up. He stares at me, his eyes wide and loving. He looks like a puppy; a puppy that I desperately wanted to kick in the balls. I hated him, hated him since Jeremy's party when he made me look like such a fool. I remembered the time when I had loved him. I loved him since that time in sixth grade physical education when he picked me up after getting hit with a basketball. He was gorgeous, even back then, but it was in no way competition to the way he looked now. In the last two weeks he grew seven inches, his muscles grew. I couldn't help but be a little more attracted to him I also couldn't help but wonder if the rest of him was proportioned as well. I am such a horny perv.

"Kim." He whispered, smiling a little. I grimaced, didn't he remember that I hated his guts? He smirked a wise-ass smile. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face, in his handsome face. I crossed my arms and hissed, the bruise was still fresh. His eyes quickly went to my arm, his eyes alert. Stupid bastard. "What's wrong are you hurt?" he asked, he grabbed his arms in mine and picked my sleeve up. His eyes went wide and he started to shake looking at the newest edition to my gallery. Seriously I could make a masterpiece with these little shits.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I hissed, covering up my arm. I didn't need for him to feel sympathy with me. I didn't want it and I didn't deserve it. I was Kim Taylor, former whore, the bitch and also hard to believe, the nerd. Even thou I was a bitch didn't mean that I couldn't be smart, people underestimate me. Jared better know then not to mess with me. He knew better than that, ever since the whole 'herpes' accident.

"Kim, I…I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down. My blood seethed until I saw red. He was sorry? After all these years he apologizes. What a fucking dick.

"Burn in hell, Jared." I shake my head at him and walk away; he won't have the decency to see me cry. Nobody seems me cry, only myself and Jenny, my sister. I can't even see my feet in the rain. A cop passes by, slowly, looking at me. I tense; I'm supposed to be it at school after all. The car speeds up and leaves, no doubt losing interest; nothing interesting here, just a regular teenager walking in the rain; a small Native American girl, with huge brown eyes and long hair. I wasn't special I knew that, guys always seemed to want to remind me that.

I sighed dejectedly, my hands crossed around my chest. That was the only interesting thing about me, my chest. That caused all the horny boys to stare and want to touch, wanting to know if they were as soft as they looked. Half of the school already knew that they were. That's why I was known as the whore of La Push for most of my high school life, especially after Jeremy's party.

It was Jared's fault after all, I grumbled, trying to pull, my thick hair from my scalp. Jared! Why was it that I couldn't stop thinking about him? The look he had given me after I walked away from him in the fuckup area ; the desperation, the glumness, the dejection, the love. He looked like if he was in love with me. I sniggered, Jared in love with me? I don't think so. After all, I was me, Kim. Simple Kim from history class, the smartass with the cocky grin, the one he hurt, and the one that loves him. Wait, cross that out. _Loved_ _him_. As in past tense, not anymore.

I sat on the cold, mushy sand on the beach. Damn, was I pathetic back then; pining after a boy who obviously didn't love me. Dreaming that he did and desperately wishing that he did. He was my main obsession from sixth grade all the way to tenth, when I went to Jeremy's party and my life changed. My eyes blurred again, for the second time. Keep it together Kim. This was unusual to me, I never cried, never. Well, sometimes I did when I saw a really sad movie or laughed too hard, but never for a boy. It was a vow I promised to myself and I swore I was going to keep. Boys weren't worth my time, they were useless little toys, to be used and disposed of. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. 'You've never really paid attention to boys, only Jared.' Trust me, I've learned a lot from Jared and the lack of a real father figure to realize that boys suck major ass. I also knew that Jared liked his coffee black, he wasn't a morning person and his best friend was Paul Walker, who I recently had a relationship with. Maybe it was a sexual relationship, and only lasted about thirty-two minutes but it was a relationship nonetheless.

I lay in the sand, my hands folded behind my back. It had stopped raining, and the waves looked so peaceful and calm. It was a nice balmy day and I was glad that I skipped school for this. The seagulls screeched and flew around me. One even got close enough to peck at my nose. Stupid creatures. I swear that I'm going to end up killing all of them one of these days. I closed my eyes as I felt something rather moist drop on my mouth. I sat up, spiting like crazy. I ran to the water taking large gulps and spitting them up. A BIRD JUST SHITTED ON MY FUCKING MOUTH! The god damn bird starting squawking like crazy. Great, they were laughing at me. Fucking creatures.

"You will pay for this one fucking day I swear!" I scream, the birds run away. I chuckle and grimace, the taste is still there. I take more water, rinsing my mouth again, when I see a shadow behind me. My heart beat stutters. I take a deep breath, doing the breathing exercises my therapist showed me. I turn around slowly, swishing the water in my mouth. I come face to face with the most beautiful creature on probably the entire world, more than Jared. STOP THINKING ABOUT JARED! He's taller than by about five inches, but he's got nothing on Jared. His eyes are an unusual color of red, but they're nothing like Jared's black eyes. I honestly want to kill myself right now. He smirks and I about choke on the water. He has a beautiful smile, he shows the right amount of teeth and gums. Nice, Kim, how are you going to get us laid now?

"Hello beautiful one." He purrs, I can't help but melt. This is not the time to be turned on, but he is so adorably handsome that I can't help it. He leans in and smells my hair then licks it, my eyes narrow. I don't know what kind of foreplay this is but I am not into this and I've done some weird shit. I flinch as his icy cold fingers touch my neck. God his hands are cold, is it bad that I want them all over my body? His hand grips my ass, and my eyes just about pop out of my head. I clench my teeth and realize that the dirty ocean water is still in my mouth. I lean back and smile, then spit the ocean water in his face and run like hell. He's suddenly at my side, gripping my arm and throwing me aside like I'm some kind of rag doll. Hell to the no! He comes towards me, his teeth bared and I notice he has fangs.

Oh shit! I must be hallucinating on some kind of doped up shit. He walks slowly and boy does he look pissed. I grab the nearest thing to me, as he attacks. His fangs get attached to the piece of the drift wood. He tries to take it off and I stare at him dumbfounded, then I begin to laugh. He glares at me and tried to come to me, but he can't with a five feet log of drip wood stuck on his teeth. He looks like a huge beaver.

He looks back, towards the forest then back at me. He looks super terrified and I'm still cracking up. I'm starting to wonder if there was something else in the cigarette other than tobacco. I shake my head trying to think about something else. This is a bad dream, just a bad dream. I squint as I catch some kind of movement in the forest. Oh shit, fuck no! Three huge ass wolves emerge from the forest and my eyes go as wide as they can. I'm pretty sure they're coming up to me to kill me and I don't want to die this way. I wanted to die in a cool way, so they could put it on my headstone.

I look back and realize that the man is no longer there and the wolves are running in full speed to my direction. I look around confused, and just about pee myself. I am so fucked. I stand up and run like hell towards the opposite direction. You know how I said that I just about pee myself, well turns out that I did. Yup, I am sixteen years old and I just pissed my pants. You can stop laughing now. I mean it.

I trip on a random piece of driftwood and curse out loud. I look back and see the wolves attacking the man, ripping him to pieces. I cover my eyes and sent a secret prayer to God. Please don't let the wolves eat me! I promise I'll be good and stop sleeping with Suzy's boyfriend behind her back and I'll do all my chores without my mom asking. One of the wolves walks slowly towards me and I gulp. He growls and I start to cry. I am a mess. He cocks his head to the side almost amused. I can tell that my mascara is running and that I look like shit. Just fucking great, the day I die I look like shit. I know it's not the time for vanity but I can't help it. The wolf looks back at the other wolves as they wait for him and looks back me. He twists his head to the side, I stop crying for a minute before I realize that he's telling

me to leave. I start to giggle like a maniac and stand up. I have a tiny rush of adrenaline and I rush to the wolf and hug him, he relaxes and licks my face. Hey maybe wolfs are as menacing as society paints them out to be. I take one last look back and run home. I don't need to be reminded twice.

_And this little piggy ran all the way home._

**A/N-**

**Rev****iew**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews. So this chapter is mainly like still introducing Kim, her life, her whereabouts and such. I wrote this in about three hours, sorry if it has grammatical errors, I was watching the ending of this Mexican Soap Opera (La Fuerza Del Destino) and I was writing during commercials. REVIEW! **

I ran away from the stupid wolves and the creepy perverted dude. I was never ever _ever_ going to back to the beach. Even if you paid me, well maybe then I would, but not free. I panted, running past Jared's mom store. She's a nice lady, sometimes I go and buy Twinkies and steal cigarettes. She looks like Jared also, same color eyes, like chocolate brown. Really Kim, thinking about Jared when you were just about to be murdered? I shook my head, leaning my elbows on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Fuck the beach; I am never going back, ever. My cell phone rings pulling me out of my shitty reverie. It's my little sister, Jenny. I groan, it's not that I don't like her, I do…sometimes. Fine, she's the perfect little goody-goody. You know, the cheerleader, the popular one, the Ivy Leaguer, the only one my retarded father likes. I don't hate her, or like her, I'm just jealous.

"What?" I ask, no doubt that she's gonna start bitching or ask me for a favor, that's why she calls most of the time.

"Kimberly, where are you?" she says, hissing. I snort, she acts like my mother.

"School, where else are do you think I am?" I rub a finger on my neck, it still felt cold and it kind of hurt.

"Kimberly-"she begins.

"It's KIM, Jennifer! KIM! KIM! KIM!" I scream, my eye twitching. I hated being called Kimberly, one time a guy called me Kimberly during almost sex and I left; I think every part of him turned blue. It was my stupid father who gave me this name after all.

"Kim, Jared is looking all over for you. I swear, it's kind of freaky." My heart speeds up, Jared looking for me? Not fucking likely. He doesn't care about me, never has. A little part of me wanted him to at least care for me, or be my friend but dismissed that thought as quickly as it came.

"Whatever." I try to act nonchalant but fail immensely, I wince as Jenny laughs, and that's the only thing that's not perfect about her, she has a crazy phlegm filled laugh,

"Kim, it's pretty obvious that you're crazy about him. He was going wild, I swear. He even asked me about where the hell you were. Pardon my swearing." I roll my eyes; can she be anymore of saint? She should be in fucking heaven, or put for show in a museum. '_Cast your eyes upon the most beautiful and perfect creature on all of Earth: Ms. Jennifer Taylor' _I snort, give me a fucking break.

"I got to go. See you at home." I sigh, closing the phone. Jenny is so exhausting, more exhausting than my mother. I check the time and realize that I have class with Jared now; I desperately wish that I was at school now. I shove my hands and phone in my jeans pocket, walking home. My thoughts drift to Jared once again. Why was he even looking for me, it's not like even cared. There was a time back then when I thought that he cared, and then he showed me that he didn't, at all. I didn't really like to think about it, but I did think about it, a lot.

Back during my freshmen year, before I turned into the slut I am now, I was crazily obsessed with Jared. I used to know his schedule by memory and wrote 'Kim Thail' all over my notebooks. I would even just go chill at his mom's shop in hopes of running into him. Then one day, a normal day like this one, wait never mind. I just saw a fucking dude with FANGS get beheaded and I think this is normal? Well, it was just a normal day like yesterday and guess who comes up to a certain someone and asks them out Friday night? You guessed it, Jared asked me on a date back then. I was euphoric; if I remember exactly I jumped and danced up and down all over my room that night. I even wore makeup. He picked me up at eight and did that traditional date stuff, you know talking to the parents and all of that. He opened the door to his car for me and I blushed. We went to dinner and talked and laughed like a normal date. Then on the way back he tried to sleep with me, I refused, I know, big shocker, I never refuse a time to have fun. He called me a frigid bitch and said he only asked me out on a date on a dare and that he would never go on a date with me if Paul hadn't paid him to do it. I remember that I slapped him and walked home. The next day, I was so pissed that I slept with Paul, Jared's best friend. I felt guilty and dirty for days. Then one day, one of the popular girls came up to me saying that Jared said that I had herpes, I got him back by saying that on our date, he couldn't get his thing to….do its thing. If you catch my drift. That wasn't the worst thing he's done to me. Especially after Jeremy's party.

My mind was a jumbled mess when I got home. I hesitantly opened the front door, wondering if my mother was home. Who was I kidding? She was never home. She's been that way since my father, Jason, left. Always leaving, never home, and a little like me, sleeping around. I turned this way after my dad left also, seeking a man's attention even if it was for an hour or two. I locked the door, taking off my shoes. I glanced at the picture of us when we were one happy family and my father wasn't sleeping with his new secretary. I frowned and threw the picture to the floor, the glass shattering. MY father was the one who transformed me into this bitch I am. I hate him more than Jared.

I shiver as I hear a wolf howl outside, remembering the wolves at the beach. I touch my neck again remembering the dude with the fangs, and then I chuckle, remembering how he got that piece of driftwood stuck on his teeth. Vampire. The word suddenly springs in my head and I shudder. Vampires? Really? How elementary can you get Kim? Vampires aren't real, or are they? The guy did have fangs! I shake my head. I lay on the sofa, closing my eyes. I think it's time for a nice nap, especially since I had about two hours of sleep last night, doing something that I love to do. Homework! I close my eyes and drift off to sleep as I hear the wolf howl once again.

I wake up when I hear someone knocking on the door; I yawn and glance at the clock. Three-thirty. They must have let everybody out of school already. I walk to the door, opening it. Jenny stands there, smiling with Jared by her side. I frown at Jared; and Jenny smirks and winks at me, walking inside.

"Hey, Kim." Jared says, blushing.

"It's Ms. Taylor to you and what the fucking shit are you doing with my sister?" I ask, I hear Jenny laughing her creepy laugh and Jared shudders along with me. He looks beautiful when he shudders, I blush, smiling then I scowl once more. He doesn't deserve to see me smile, that's reserved for people I actually care about. Jared doesn't count on this list.

"I was driving her home." he justifies, making puppy eyes at me.

"She has her own car, unlike me." I say. It's true, my fifteen year old sister isn't even allowed to drive but she still does. With the car my dad gave her, trying to buy her love nonetheless. He doesn't even bother with me; he knows I'm a lost cause.

"She's not allowed to drive, she's barely fifteen." He stuffs his hands in his pockets, making his muscles more prominent. I swoon, gosh he's beautiful. He smirks knowing the effect he has on me. Smug bastard.

"She sure as hell drives better then you." I justify, glaring at him.

"Been watching me lately, Kim?" he utters, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck off, Thail. I don't want you to be driving my baby sister home anymore. She has her own fucking car, have a nice fucking day, dick." I close the door in his dumbfounded face. I lean my back on the door, trying to stop my heart from beating so damn hard. Why does Jared have to have this effect on me? Damn him to hell. "I need a cigarette." I blurt out, reaching into my jacket pocket. I light one up and put it on my mouth. So much better. I hear Jared's car speed away and my hand shakes. I flex it, thinking that maybe it's just an affect that the cigarettes have on me.

"So, do you want to know what Jared told me?" Jenny asks, smiling. I glare at her, standing up and puffing the smoke directly in her face. She coughs and narrows her eyes. "Fine, I won't tell you, then."

"Oh please, do tell." I tell her sarcastically. I stretch on the couch, my bones popping. Jenny flinches, sitting on the loveseat.

"Can you stop being a b-i-t-c-h so much?" she asks. I shrug, taking another puff of my cigarette. I don't care what she says, or what she doesn't say. She studied my face for a minute, while I pretend to be interested in the ceiling patterns. I want her to tell me everything that Jared told her, describe every moment he made. Tell me the way his face scrunches up when he's thinking real hard. I want her to tell me everything, describing every movement and every face that he made during the ten minute drive home, but I hide those feeling and instead take another drag of my cigarette.

"Kim, you really are so frustrating. You know that I know that you are dying to know what Jared said." I stay staring at the ceiling, then sighing I nod. Jenny giggles, snorting. "Well I was walking to my car and he stops me and tells me that he'll drive me home. So yeah, I get in his car, which is a piece of crap, you know" His car is NOT a piece of crap by the way, it's a classic. "He asks me where you were and I was like, I don't know. Then he's like what do you mean you don't know, and I was like, I'm her sister….."

Here's a better, simpler version apart from the one my sister said:

Jared: Where is Kim?

Jenny: I don't know.

Jared: What do you mean you don't know?

Jenny: I'm her sister, not her mother.

Jared: What happened to her? Why is she so mean?

Jenny: You happened, Jared you're an ass.

Jared; I know, I was such an asshole with her but I won't do it again.

I love her you know.

Jenny: Awe! How adorable.

Jared blushes.

Jenny: Ooh! Your arms are so muscley….

This is how she says the conversation went like; i admit that I went a bit jealous when she called him 'muscley' but whatever. Jenny and I giggled like little girls; I was a little bit giddy 'cause of what Jared said, to say the least.

"I'm home!" my mother screeched. Jenny and I looked at each other. I raced to turn off my cigarette throwing on the carpet and stomping on it, I left a big black spot but I doubt my mother would notice.

"Hi mommy." Jenny smiled at my mother. My mom looks like the typical full blood Quileute. She's five two, with long curly dark brown hair and black eyes, in other ways she was beautiful. The permanent scowl fixed on face disappears when she's with me mostly, not a lot with Jenny. I think it has to do with Jenny and father looking so much alike.

"Hello Jennifer. Hey Kim." She smiles at me and Jenny pouts. I smirk my usual smartass smirk, the one that people say makes me look so much like her. She sniffs the air, her scowl taking its normal spot. "Kim what did I tell you about smoking inside?"

"Sorry, I forgot. This idiot stopped by today and I tend to forget." Jenny smiles at me and I shoot her a look. I don't want my mom knowing that Jared stopped by. My mom was the one who gave me cigarettes that night of the date, telling me that 'I should get revenge in the sweetest way possible'. Apparently, jenny didn't see my glare and my mom caught us. Nothing escapes her eagle eyes.

"Was it him?" she sneers. I nod. "I don't blame you Kim. That boy is such an asshole, just like your father." She shakes her head and walks upstairs. Jenny's eyes water I think it has to do with the fact that my mom just called my father an asshole. I roll my eyes as she bawls her eyes out on my favorite shirt. I glance at and wince, there's a huge black mascara spot in the middle. Great, just fucking great.

The rest of the night is uneventful, until dinner time when my mother leaves once again to a 'date'. She'll be back until tomorrow. That night I dream that the guy with the fangs bites me all over and that I can't do anything to stop it. Then he kills Jenny, ripping her apart limb from limb. It's not a pretty dream and I wake up in cold sweat, my heart beating furiously, meanwhile the wolves howl for the third time today and the hairs in back of my neck rise again. I need a fucking cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**So? What'd you guys think about Jenny and Kim's mother? **

**Review please! More Jared in next chapter!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-a special thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story! big,big kiss xD**

**pleasee R&R alot of you arent reviewing not that i get mad it's just i love reviews:D**

It was Saturday which meant I no fucking thing to do; I couldn't sleep last night at all. Stupid wolves. I lay on the sofa, the house quiet. Jenny left to go to her friend's house and my mother is still out on her 'date' at three in the afternoon. I reach for my box of cigarettes on the table, my hand shaking. I think I'm addicted to smoking, whatever. At least I'm not addicted to sex. Ha-ha. The box feels strangely light and it's fucking empty. I throw it on the floor, my hand still shakes. I think I need to go to the doctor or the store. The store is closer plus is creepy and hot. I think he'll tell me stop smoking, but it's the one thing I'm willing to not give up. I sigh, stretching and standing up. I run to my room, I could at least try to look presentable for Jared's mom. Yes, I'm going to Jared's mom's store, sue me. And I could kill two birds with one stone, buy my much needed cigarettes and possibly run into Jared.

Half an hour later I'm walking towards Jared's mom shop, 'The Cheap Indian '. Yeah, I know the name's stupid but it's economical. It's a small little cabin from the outside, brown with white shutters. From the inside it looks like an Indian shitted all over the place. It's pretty demeaning to all the quiletes, but we'll live. Plus, it has one of those old style jukeboxes that don't work and Lady Gaga plays from the speakers. The bells tinkles as I walk in, making Mrs. Thail to look over at me and smile. She knows that I like Jared. _USED _to like, not anymore. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Kim.

"Hi Mrs. Thail." I mutter, walking over to the Twinkies display and grabbing two boxes. These shits are delicious.

"Hello, Kimberly. My Jared has been talking to you a lot, you know." She smirks as I put the boxes in front of her.

"Uh-huh. Can I have a box of those cigarettes and a lighter?" I ask, she 'tsks'. Not many people are fond of me smoking and she's one of them.

"Kim, you're gonna end up dying with all these cigarettes. My Jared wouldn't want for you to smoke, you're too young." She disputes but doesn't stop herself from running the box and lighter over the machine thingy. Like Jared not liking me smoking will stop me, he's the reason why I started.

"How much?" I ask. I don't really want to hear Mrs. Thail talk about me and Jared. Since forever she's tried to put me and Jared together but Jared's already going out with Lily Menadue, also known as 'Lily who won't she do?'.

"Fifteen thirteen, Hun; my Jared was just telling me last night that he was thinking of breaking up with Lily and that he had a new girl on his mind." She raises her eyebrows suggestively and I throw a twenty on the counter. I really wanna get out here and I especially don't want to listen to Mrs. Thail's pathetic attempts to marry Jared and me. She's had this senseless idea since forever, since our parents used to be all buddy's-buddy. My parent's abandoned it but she still has the idea. I smile and nod and try my best not to pull her hair out as she rambles on. Truth is, I kind of feel bad for this lonely batty lady, and ever since Mr. Thail passed away she's been very lonesome.

"Uh-huh." I nod, smiling. She's still yapping away and hasn't given me my change or my bag. My eye starts to twitch; I'm going to hurt someone if I don't get my cigarettes right now. I bite the inside of my cheek and resist the urge to barge out of here.

"-Jared's a good boy just a little lost right now."

"LOOK LADY! COULD I JUST HAVE MY CIGARETETS!" I hiss, clenching my fists, she stares at me, wide eyed and hands me my change and bag. I sigh and thank her, dropping the change on the 'Tip' box. I walk out in to the dark clouds. Just great, another fucking rainy day. I desperately light the cigarette and shove it inside my mouth, taking a deep puff. I feel kind of bad telling Mrs. Thail off, but she is seriously getting in my nerves with this whole Jared nonsense. Jared and I aren't going to get married, that's for sure. We'll probably not even date, or kiss, or sleep together, or hold hands. You get my point.

I walk to the beach, shuddering, remembering the wolves. I plop on the ground, my bag of Twinkies lying next to me. I finish my cigarette, throwing it into the water. I stuff my face with a Twinkie. I almost moan with ecstasy, God this is delicious. Almost as good as sex.

"Hi Kim." A voice sing-song. I look up and see Paul and Jared looming over me. Paul's wearing his usual dumbass smirk that used to make me swoon and Jared's blushing. I roll my eyes, stuffing my face with another Twinkie. Maybe if I ignore them then they'll leave. Paul's always been an idiot, the type of idiot that has all the girls swooning, even me. He just has 'it', whatever it is. Jared has 'it' also, except he's not that much of a jackass like Paul. Except that one night, forget it.

"Hey, Kim. Can we have one?" Jared asks, sitting on one side of me, Paul on the other. My heart stutters and Jared smiles. I give him and Paul one, which they practically inhale.

"Why so lonely Kim?" Paul asks, reaching for a second Twinkie. I stare at his hand, it's huge and manly. I wrinkle my nose as I remember once loving Paul's hands all over me. I admit that he was good but I don't think I'll do him ever again. I'd rather do Jared. God, I'm psycho.

"I love being alone. It's in my fucking nature Walker." I state. Paul chortles.

"I _like_ her." Paul stuff his face with another Twinkie, Jared just smiles and takes another one.

"Stop eating my god damns Twinkies." I snap, hugging the box to my chest. I love Twinkies, they're like my drug. Paul looks at me like I'm crazy and Jared just plain doesn't look at me. He prefers to look at the ocean. What a fucking spaz. Getting sad 'cause I don't wanna give him Twinkies.

"Sheesh!" Paul stage whispers. I stuff another Twinkie in my mouth, almost choking on the deliciousness. I moan, then wince remembering that I'm with Paul the biggest perv in all of La Push. "I remember that sound, do you Kim?" I glower at him.

"Shut it, Walker." This is so so so embarrassing! I feel so uncomfortable talking about the sounds I made with Paul during sex. I could embarrass him as well, making all the faces and sounds he made but I'd rather not. I know he'll somehow make me look like a fool.

"Come on, Kim. I know you do. In your room? Freshmen year and three months ago?" Paul prods and I blush. I don't really want to talk about my sex life with Jared right next to me. Jared who just turned around to look at us; his eyes furious. I swallow, God he's hot when he's mad.

"Paul. Shut. Up." Jared hisses, his eyes narrowed. He growls like a fucking dog and he starts to shake. Paul looks unfazed and smiles, I just eat another Twinkie. I'm really freaked right now.

"Oh come on Jared. Can't you play a little game?" he asks, Jared closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. I'm suddenly scared; I don't want Jared and Paul to fight because of me, although it would be pretty awesome. Paul smirks and slaps Jared upside the head.

"God, you boys are immature. By the way Paul, Twinkies are way better than sex with you." I clarify; I stand up throwing the box at a stunned Paul and a smiling Jared. God, he's bipolar. I turn on my heel, lighting up a cigarette, I need to head to home to well, pretty much do nothing at all. I need a life.

"Wait! Kim, can I walk you home?" Jared asks. I raise an eyebrow, puffing smoke into his face. "You really shouldn't be smoking. You're just sixteen." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. I stare at him, dumbfounded, Paul sniggers from his place on the floor.

"Kim, you have a little drool right here." He snorts putting another Twinkie in his fat mouth. I feel the urge to kick him in the face, a million times. Jared glares at Paul, and Paul seems to shrink. He looks so small and overpowered by Jared.

"So? Kim, walk home?" he asks, smiling a hopeful smile. _'No you ungrateful bastard. I do not want you to walk me home! You hurt me not once, but twice I hate you!' _

"Sure." I smile; I'm such a fucking pushover. It's not my fault that he has that cute look on his face that I can't say no to.

"More Twinkies for me." I hear Paul say as Jared and I walk in the direction of my house. My hand shakes again and I flex it. Maybe I really need to go to the doctor; I could go see his fine ass. I snort, blowing the smoke out. He does have a nice ass; I let Jared walk a few steps before me. Jared has a nice ass also, I sniggered. Jared looked at me weirdly and I was sure I was blushing. Damn it he just caught me checking him out. Not that it wasn't worth it; 'cause DAMN! He had a nice behind. God i really need to tone down my thoughts. Especially about Jared, I didn't want to end up obsessed with him; like I'm not already. I took another puff of my cigarette. Jared winced and looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"Kim, can I tell you something?" he continues before I could say anything "You've changed a lot. I remember when you were the quiet girl from Algebra; blushing whenever anyone spoke to her. You were so sweet and soft like cotton. Now you're hard like a rock." I started to laugh.

"Jared, do you honestly think I give a shit what you think? Things change, people change Jared. I like the new me. At least I'm strong enough so people can't hurt me anymore. I don't like, I _love_ the new me Jared; I don't care what people say. You, of all people should know why I am this way. So go ahead and fuck off Jared because honestly I don't give a rats fucking furry behind." I narrow my eyes and throw my cigarette on the floor. Maybe I have changed but like how I told Jared I love this part of me, it makes me feel stronger than the weak Kim from two years ago. Maybe I'm just a fool for believing that I'm strong when really I'm as fragile as a baby. I feel strong and that's all that matters.

"Are you sure Kim?" he asks and for a second I think he sounds menacing, scary but I roll my eyes at him. I don't want him to see how weak and how I'm not so different from Kim from freshmen year.

"Go away Jared." He shrugs and walks away, shaking the whole way. I realize that I'm already at home. I walk inside, plopping on the sofa in the living room, trying to keep the sob from inside of me but I can't and I fail. I sob my eyes stinging with new tears. The problem with getting what you want is realizing what a mistake you made after all. This sucks.

**A/N-**

**whatchaa think? review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-**_

**_another chapter fellow readers!_**

**_Review!_**

The alarm rang, waking me up from the greatest dream ever. I was lost in a Twinkie land with Jared and we were licking Twinkie cream off of each other. Ok this has gotten a little too graphic, ha. Well, the truth is that I was really enjoying the dream. My dreams were the only interaction I had with Jared for the past two days. I know that I don't really see Jared that much and all, but I was secretly starting to think that he cared for me. But I guess not. I mean, I saw him at the beach yesterday and he ignored me. I quickly ran to the restroom and cried while smoking two packs of cigarettes. I missed Jared, to say the least. Hopefully I would see him today, with it being Monday and all. I had class with him today and I was ecstatic. I was going to teach him what he was missing. I had set my alarm the night before at six am, an hour early. I was going to get into those really tight skinny jeans that Jenny had bought me for my birthday and an old shirt of Jennies. He was going to die.

I rolled out of bed, running to the shower, where I stayed for about half an hour trying to wake up. I quickly toweled off and tried to blow dry the shit I had for hair. I tried to make it curly and pretty and fortunately it worked, for once. I looked at the jeans, unsure. Was Jared really worth getting fucking ass squeezed for twelve fucking hours? Yes, it was. I tried to squeeze my elephant legs inside, why do women even wear this? I finally slid them over my thighs. I slipped the top over my head. I really hoped this plan worked. I mean, it works in every single teenage movie ever made, so why couldn't it work with me? I glared at myself in the mirror, I hated my stubby eyelashes. Everyone thought they were big and long. Yeah right! The secret is lots and lots of mascara and fake eyelashes. It was hilarious how people thought they were mine. People even asked to touch them, ha. It's like believing that Tara Reid's boobs were hers. I applied all the mascara that I needed. I didn't really wear makeup only mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and cocked my head to the side. This will have to do, I guess.

"Kim! Are you ready?" Jenny burst in my room. "Where my sister is and what did you do to her?" she joked, smiling. Didn't she think she was so funny? I rolled my eyes.

"Big shocker, I know." Jenny smiled and sat on my messy bed. "I don't know what shoes to wear." I moaned, looking at my scarce shoe collection, which were only two pairs of Converse and one pair of old high heels from when I was in the fifth grade. I don't really wear high heels but I LOVE Converse.

"You don't even have shoes!" Jenny groaned. "Wait! I have those fabulous new high heels I bought two weeks ago. I could lend them to you; they will look fabulous with that top and those jeans." I really didn't want to wear high heels much less to school, but the look on her face was priceless. I nodded and she squealed running out my room in a flash of flurry pale legs and jean skirt. I looked at myself again in the mirror, did I really look pathetic or was I trying too hard? Maybe I should just go back to my baggy shirts and converse. _Fuck, too late now_, I thought as Jenny burst into my room. I just looked at the stilts that girls called high heels.

"Do I have to wear 'em?" I asked, pouting like a two year old. They were beautiful, I guess. But they were tall and I also guessed, deadly.

"Yes! Come on Kimmy! These shoes are adorable and they're louboutins!"

"Is that French for 'death traps'?" I muttered, Jenny glared at me. I slid on the shoes and I guess i looked decent and nothing like myself. I tried to take a step and fell. Jenny laughed and I glared. She looked so comfortable on her oxford flats. Damn it, why did I let her weasel me into this? I tried to walk down the stairs but ended up looking like a baby giraffe. So I just held the high heels in my hands and walked downstairs barefoot. I stared out the window the whole car to school, hell, I even let Jenny ride. It was her car after all. I was a bundle of nerves, I didn't know what to expect and I didn't know how I was going to walk all day. Jenny stopped the car at the school, my heart stuttered. What did I get myself into? I felt claustrophobic and I wanted to barf! Why, oh why was I wearing this silly outfit? Nobody in La Push wears high heels only the popular people that is! I wasn't popular, I wasn't even close!

"Kim calm down! You do look better than usual, you know. Jared is going to die." I glared at her, how did she know that this was for Jared? Oh my gosh, talking about Jared…. His car just pulled up…right next to ours….with Lily in the seat next to him. I could just die right now! I leaned my head into my palms. This was so embarrassing! But then again why did I even waste two hours on myself? Just so I could hide at my house? I don't think so! I smiled slightly at Jenny and opened the door walking out. Jared was going to see me, hell yeah he was! I put a huge fake confident smile on my face. I could do this!

"Wow Kim, aren't we feeling fake today?" Lily started to laugh that really nasal laugh that she has. Way to make my confidence perk, bitch. I looked over and smiled at her, Jared looked dumbstruck. I winked at him and walked to my first period. Luckily I didn't trip or fall, at all. Yay me!

"Kim? Kim?" Jared yelled. I just walked, or should I say, _strutted _away from him. I felt like a supermodel, I also felt every look on me. Creepy. Jared grabbed my arm and halted me to a stop. "You look... wow…" he trailed off. Yay my plan is working! Not that it was a real plan. All I really was going to do it just wing it, I guess.

"Thanks Jared." I smiled and walked away. I felt like dancing a happy dance. I almost did but stopped myself. Jared was still standing where I left him, just staring. Lily was glaring at him with her arms crossed. It's called karma bitch!

"Slut? Why did you call me all weekend?" Oh my gosh! Elaine is here.

"Elaine! You're back!" I hugged her.

"Way to state the obvious! Why are you wearing those stilts? You look like you belong in a fucking circus." Gosh, I love Elaine. We've been best friends since forever, kind of. We kind of bonded during freshmen year and we stuck together. She's tiny, about 4'11, with Quileute attributes. Long black curls, dark eyes, and a cute little button nose full of freckles. She's adorable! I just want to put her in a purse and carry her around like a little puppy, I wish I could.

"Oh it's 'cause-"

"Let me guess. Jenny." I bit my lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Nope, it's all me baby." I winked and she fake gagged. We share the same interests, I guess. I hate high heels and pretty much getting dressed up. Elaine does too, not that she needs to get dressed up because she's pretty much beautiful with everything. I'm not.

"Why, oh, why are you wearing high heels?" she asked.

"Oh, funny story-"

"Wait, forget it! You look great anyways. Come on we're gonna be late to Spanish." I smiled and followed her to Spanish. I ignored all the curious looks that they gave us. Look away, it's just a girl wearing high heels! Not fucking Obama. "Hey Kim, why is everybody looking at us? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, scrunching her face up. My hand twitched to put her inside my pocket like a Barbie doll. I'm such a freak.

"Nope. They're looking at me 'cause I look gorgeous." I joked rolling my eyes. Yeah right, they're pretty much just looking at Elaine because she's beautiful or at me 'cause I look pitiful. Whatever, like I care. I just made Jared drool just by looking at him. My mission was pretty much accomplished.

"You do look gorgeous, by the way." She smiled. We walked into the small Spanish class, with Mrs. Gonzalez. She pretty much was the only Mexican in all of La Push. I sat next to Elaine in Spanish class. I hate this stupid ass class. Why did we have to learn Spanish anyway? Do we live in Mexico? Didn't think so! Why can't they teach us Quileute? That would be kind of cool.

"Clase! Pongan atencion! Elaine, donde esta su tarea?" The teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez said. What did she just call Elaine? Oh no that bitch didn't!

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Elaine stood up, throwing the desk off of her. Did I mention Elaine had anger problems? Well, she does.

"Retard! She just asked you where your homework is!" Paul snickered; Elaine rolled her eyes and sat back down, picking her desk up. Paul winked at her and Elaine blushed. Paul and Elaine always seemed to have this 'love-hate' relationship. They used to date; Elaine lost her virginity to him back in freshmen year. I did too, but she doesn't know and I don't want to tell her. It's a secret of mine. Paul and I we pretty much are nothing. We just do it for fun, and don't think anything of it. I know it would kill Elaine to know that I slept with Paul, again, last month. You see, Elaine loves him but she tells herself that she doesn't. I know she does. It's pretty obvious. I don't really know if Paul loves her or not. He does seem to flirt with her a lot; then again he does that with everybody.

"Love your heels, Kim." Anna said. She was a friend, I guess. She was pretty cool, popular too. Not in the bitchy way that Lily is but in the nice way.

"Thanks Anna." I smiled uneasily.

"Are they louboutins?" she asked, gasping. Everybody seemed to know what they were except me. I felt so out of the loop.

"Uh I think."

"Oh my gosh! JLo has those!" Anna shrieked. The whole class stared at me and Anna. I blushed and Anna looked so happy. I folded my legs, trying to hide Jenny's heels. It's kind of weird how everybody made a big deal about them.

"Nice." I mumbled.

"Yeah Kimmy, those shoes are so fetch!" Paul said in a loud girly voice. The whole class sniggered and Elaine glared at me. I shrugged, not my fault that I have marvelous shoes! She clenched her jaw and looked away. Paul moved from his seat and decided to sit in front of me. Uh-oh! All aboard the drama train!

"So Kim, who are we dressed up for? Could it be Jared?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I glanced at Elaine who was still not looking at me. She'd much rather look at some lame movie the teacher had turned on. _The hell with it,_ I thought.

"Oh God no, Paul. It's for you." I chuckled, I saw Elaine's hand twitch. Paul smirked and leaned in. I winced; I really hope he isn't going to kiss me. I have kissed him before, lots of times but I don't want to kiss him with Elaine right here.

"Thanks." He whispered in my ear. Then he turned around and chuckled, watching the movie. Elaine would still not look at me. Sheesh.

The class period went by super slow and boring. Soon enough it was lunch, Elaine had made up some excuse about going to nurse for cramps but I could tell that she was still mad for the whole Paul thing. I fucking guess. So I went out to the back where I had my interaction with Jared last time. Sigh. Jared. Why did he have to make me feel like this? Stupid idiot boy! Yeah he was cute and oh my gosh, those muscles! No more thoughts about Jared! I reached into my pocket for my cigarette, coming up empty. Crap a zoid! I forgot my cigarettes at home. I lay down on the grass, not really caring about my clothes. I needed my cigarettes, I was addicted. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a place where I had cigarettes and Jared. I tried to wish that the place existed, damn, no such luck.

"Hi Kim." Somebody whispered. My heart sped up, I knew that voice. Am I dreaming this or fantasying about it? I opened one eye, then the other. Jared in all his glory was lying right next to me. He was smiling and his cheek on the palm of his hand. He looked breathtaking beautiful.

"Hello Jared aren't you mad at me?" I asked, closing my eyes once more. I didn't want to look at him, I might drool.

"Sorry, it's just." He sighed. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk; I was having a rough day." I swallowed. "Do you forgive me?" he asked, grabbing my hand in his. I swallowed. Sexual tension much? I think so! And I know a lot about sexual tension.

"Yeah." I managed to say. Get yourself together Kimberly! He rolled me over so I was lying on his chest. I still had my eyes closed and my jaw was clenched. My head was lying on his chest and my leg in between his. He was still clutching my hand. God, I could hear his heartbeat in my ear. Ha, he's nervous. It was beating quite quickly. Good thing he could hear mine. He kissed my hair, and suddenly I was reminded of the guy on the beach and I shivered. I was really trying to push that out of my head. Jared hugged me closer to him. Was he always this hot? Temperature wise and body wise. Yeah that's right I said it!

"You look nice today." He said, stroking my arm. That's right; I looked like a high class hooker right now. No wonder he was paying so much attention to me. I tried to stand up but his hands were constricting me.

"Let me go Jared. You're just like any other boy." I hissed, punching him in the chest. No such luck, he even chuckled a bit. Damn bastard.

"I'm not Kim, I swear." He said.

"You don't convince me at ALL!" I yelled. The fuck ups were starting to stare. He finally let me go, he looked hurt and confused. Jared stood up and helped me up also. He looked at me in the eyes and I was pretty sure I was looking at him all in love. He held my hips with both of his hot hands. God, if I thought Paul had hot hands then Jared's were hot hot hot hot hot hands! He pulled me closer to him until my boobs were touching his chest. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"How do you want me to show you." I swallowed rather noisily. I was sure that I was super red right now. Sexual tension here we come again! I shook my head; I really didn't know what to say right now. Maybe 'Shut up and Kiss me, you idiot!' That sounds pretty good. _He has a girlfriend Kim_, a little voice in my head said. Who cares? I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me crushing my lips to his. He seemed eager to kiss me. He grabbed my hips tighter and his tongue pushed against my lips. I moaned as his hot tongue roamed my mouth. Oh Jesus Christ! This was delicious! I grabbed him by his hair, I needed more, and I wanted more. He seemed to think the same thing. I told ya! Sexual tension, I tell ya!

"What the fuck is going on here?" who dares to interrupt my make out session? Crap, it's Lily with Elaine. Oh, shit. We are officially fucked.

**_They kissed! REVIEW! i'll post a picture of Kim's outfit on my profile in a bit and i also have cast pictures aka-Kim, Jared, Elaine, and Jenny. You should see those right after you review;D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_New chapter,one of my longest._

_Review. Thank you if you reviewed, added to favorites, so on. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>I stood there, my mouth agape. Crap, crap, crap! Why do these things always happen to me? My arms were around Jared's neck and his around my waist. I was pretty sure that i was blushing a fucking bright shade of red. Lily glared at me, her arms tiny little fists; Elaine just stood there, her brown eyes huge. i glanced at the floor then back at Jared, who was smirking. My eyes started to water, so that was it? Was it just a game to him? Nice, Kim. You have fallen once again.<p>

"Lily, I can explain." I said, i can at least try to blame this on Jared. I detangled myself from him, Lily just glared. Damn, i feel horrible. Sure, she was a bitch but i felt bad, even thou Jared are one of the best kissers ever.

"Can it, Kim. So tell me, the rumors are true?" my heart started to beat fast. I know that there were several rumors about me, actually a lot of rumors. Mostly with me and boys, sadly most were true.

"Which rumors?" i said, quietly.

"That you open your legs to whatever guy steps in your path!" she boomed. I flinched, yeah, i was promiscuous, but i have my standards. Sorta.

"Leave her alone, Lily. I kissed her, not the other way around!" Jared pushed me behind of him. I glance at up at his broad shoulders then down to _hello Jared's sweet Adonis-like ass. _I look up again, my cheeks heated; Elaine just raises her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"God, Jared. Looking to get laid? Come on, you can do better than her." Lily sneers, adding a weird tone to her voice, like repugnance. Skank.

"I don't happen to think so, I think Kim is the whole package, she's gorgeous, nice and sweet." Jared is so adorable, does he really think that? I hope he does, maybe I was wrong before and I wasn't just a game. Like reading my mind, Lily snorts and rolls her eyes.

"She also fucks anything with legs; do you want me to give you a round down Jared? There's John, Steve, Jimmy,-" she begins say all the names of the guys I've slept with, almost all of them, and I just stand there behind Jared's rigid body and even more rigid ass, hoping that she doesn't say Paul. At least not in front of Elaine, Jared knows but he doesn't love Paul and Elaine does. But since it looks like fate is against me today… "Oh and let's not forget your best friend of all time, Paul fucking Walker." Crap. Elaine gasps and glares at me. The look of pure hatred on her face seems almost unnatural on her; she always has a smile on her face. I reach out to her and she flinches from me. Lily glances at Elaine and smirks, Jared actually growls at her. "Oops." She says.

"Elaine I can explain." I say, I want to explain, I have to. Elaine is my only friend and I would hate to lose her just because I'm an easy whore. She shakes her head, her eyes full of tears and she sighs a tearful sigh and walks away. Jared smiles sadly at me, at least he doesn't hate me, yet.

"God, Kim. You would really do that? Screw your best friend's ex? Not to mention your only friend. Why was it that again? Oh wait I know, 'cause you're a giant skank." My vision got really blurry and I saw red. Jared rubbed soothing circles on my back, while Lily glared.

"At least I know what it's like to feel happiness, you heartless bitch." I snapped. She shook her head and Jared lets out a little laugh.

"Yeah and also how crabs feel right? You know that feeling also?" I pounce on her, I've had enough of her shit and I've never had crabs! She squeals like a little girl and falls to the floor, I pin her down punching her in face as hard as I can. _This is for Elaine,_ I think,_ this is for me, and this is for disturbing my kiss with Jared! _She starts to scream and suddenly I'm in the air, warm arms around me. I try to claw at her ugly eyes but I can't, all I can do is kicking her in the legs and in her stomach, there's blood on her nose and all over her face. Good, that bitch deserved it.

"You bitch!" she yells, and I chuckle. Jared's arm in around my chest and he's restraining from killing her. He picks me up in the air, my high heels flying all over.

"Jared let me go!" I shriek crazily, then I notice that there's a little circle around us and they're all staring and pointing. That's right you don't mess with Kim Taylor!

"No, 'cause you'll just end up killing her." He whispers into my ear. God, his voice sounds hot. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm down. I nod at Jared's concerned face and he lets me go. Lily is standing and some football player is holding his shirt to her face trying to clear the blood.

"She totally kicked your ass!" he booms, chuckling and winking at me. Lily glares and I raise my eyebrows.

"She just got lucky." She explains, he snorts.

"I don't think so, what is she, five feet? Your five ten." He starts to chortle and pretty soon Jared's laughing also, one arm protectively around my waist. I smile at him and he smiles back. What is going on with us? I just kicked his girlfriend's ass and he smiles at me? What has the world gotten into?

"What is going on here?" , the principle says. Lily glowers at me, that football kid's shirt still in his nose and Jared stands up straighter. Rogers eyes up him wearingly, like he knows this is Jared's fault, and then he looks at me. "Ms. Taylor, is going on?"

"I kicked her ass." I say straightforwardly, the crowd gasps. Rogers raises his eyebrow, what did he expect? It's the truth. I shrug when he just keeps staring at me, his fat, bald face goes red and he sputters.

"My office. Now!" he points at me and Lily, Jared tries to follow us. "No, Mr. Thail. You go to class along with everybody else. Go on!" Jared gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and some girl hands me my shoes. I smile at both of them and walk after and Lily. I walk in silence to the office, all of the students staring at us, whispering. I keep my head up and even smile at a few people; might as well take advantage of the whole thing. _So this is what it feels like to be popular,_ I think. On my way, I see Elaine, I glance at her but she doesn't meet my eyes. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,_ I think. I really am miserable but I know she won't believe me or forgive me. She loves Paul that much, I've never understood why. Sure, he's kind of hot and sweet, but not as hot as Jared. I understand that she lost her virginity to him, but I did also and I don't seem to have any connection to him. It was just sex with us, nothing else. I can't help but think what sex with Jared would be, but I just block it out and blush. We walk into the principal's office and I'm suddenly brought back to elementary school. Elementary school, when I would eat glue and be terrified of going to the principal's office, those were the days. We sit in the hard seats, those that make your ass hurt.

"So what went on?" he asks, glaring at me. I clench my jaw and look at Lily, who's feigning innocence, and is doing pretty good with it even with the line of blood coming down her nose. I keep my mouth shut, I don't want to put both feet in my mouth and end up screwing everything up. "Ms. Lewis? What happened?" Lily starts to sob and I fight the urge to gag or punch her again.

"I happened to walk into Kim kissing my boyfriend, Jared. I didn't know what to do, she was just plastering herself against him, it was really degrading." cue the fucking violins. "I confronted her, asking her what she was doing with him and she just punched me." she buries her face in her hands and starts to 'cry'. What a fucking baby. I huff and Mr. Rogers just glances wearingly at me.

"Ms. Taylor, what do you have to say about his?" he asks, raising his eyebrows, most likely expecting me to tell him a lie.

"It's true." I sigh, "But she was the one who told was going to hit me." I take a shaking breath; two can play at this game. "She's always been jealous of me Mr. Rogers, I didn't kiss Jared, and he kissed me. I tried to push him off but when I did was when she walked in on us. " I sigh, Mr. Rogers actually looks kind of sympathetic, I look at Lily and crinkle my eyebrows, "I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean it." Lily frowns and her face gets all red.

"That's a lie! She's such a psychopathic liar! She's always been in love with Jared!" she stands up, knocking her chair down in the process.

"Oh please, honey. I think we both know that's a lie." I snort at her. She screams out and rips piece of her hair from her skull, I think she's gone mental. We just sit there and look at her, our eyes wide. Damn.

"Ms. Lewis! Calm down and sit!"

"But-!"

"SIT!" she pessimistically sat back down and shot me daggers, I smiled sweetly. "I think we've all established that Ms. Taylor is right."

"Mr. Rogers!" she whines.

"Now, now. You know we have a zero tolerance against fighting and I know that Kimberly hit you Ms. Lewis but don't tell me that you didn't try to defend yourself. I know you Ms. Lewis and your pretty big for someone your age. And again don't tell me that she hurt you, 'cause-" he started to chuckle, "-she's only five feet tall."

"Hey!" I commented, twice people have made fun of my height today. I love being short, I get in for free at the movies sometimes.

"Sorry Ms. Taylor. Well, you guys are free to go. "

"You're just going to let her go just like that? She hit me!"

"I understand that Ms. Lewis but if I have to suspend her then I have to suspend you as well? Do you want that?" silence, I could hear the crickets beeping or screeching, whatever. "I guess you do. You're free to go and remember not to let boys get between you girls." He nods and I smile at him. Lily looks stricken, her face smeared with blood. We both stood up and walked out of the office stiffly. When we were out of Mr. Roger's hearing and looking range, I pushed her against a wall.

"Don't mess with me ever again!" I whispered. I walk away and leave her there, chuckling softly. I walk into the restroom and take a look in the mirror; I have class with Jared next period. I smooth my hair down and wipe the smeared mascara off. Jenny's shirt is slightly wrinkled from Jared's arm around me. I sigh, what the hell is going on with Jared and me? We kissed, that's it and a mighty good kiss I have to say. I want to kiss him again and again until I'm tired. I think Lily and him are over so why can't I do it right now. Not that it stopped me before. Come to think of it, why didn't I jump Jared's bones? I did it with Suzy's boyfriend and they're still dating. I'm not a boyfriend stealer. Gosh, does me doing this to Lily make me a boyfriend stealer? I roll my eyes; no this doesn't make me a boyfriend stealer 'cause Jared and I aren't even together, yet. I hope. Wait! I know why I never jumped his bones, I hated Jared. Why was that again? Something to do with Jimmy or was it Jeremy's party? Oh yeah, I remember now. Jeremy's party….

Freshmen year had so many ups and downs. My dad and my mom were in the middle of a divorce and I was the highest in my class. I put all of my attention into school, trying to I guess 'drown my sorrows' in school. I studied day and night, music blasting and head working, trying to pretend I didn't hear my mother cry and Jenny's hysterics. I prided myself with every 'A' or 'C' I got. Jared's date was long forgotten, or so I thought. Every time he walked by and winked or even just glanced at me, this little thing inside of me just kind of died inside. I hated Jared, he was the reason that all of my best friends didn't talk to me anymore. They decided to believe Jared and ignored me, what great friends they were. Paul would smile and talk a bit sometimes. We didn't really start that way, at all. After we slept together, I felt horrible, guilty, dirty. I avoided him every day and then one day he came up to me and we started talking. He was sweet and still kind of a jackass, most importantly he was also with Elaine. The minute I met her, I felt bad and dirty again. He slept with me when he was with her, which was probably what made me want to be her friend so badly. She was the one who invited me to Jeremy's party. I remember that Jeremy's party was supposed to be the best one of the whole year. I didn't want to go; I was studying and ignoring my torn family. Elaine was the one who dragged me there. I felt out of place and snubbed everybody and went to the roof, wanting to be left alone with my thoughts. I lay down and looked at all the stars, they were beautiful. I saw Jared walking up to the roof, as soon as he saw me he glared.

"What are you doing here Kim? Screwing other girls' boyfriends?" he hissed, I ignored him and stared out into the sky. _Did Paul tell him, gosh I hope he didn't tell Elaine_, I thought. He sat next to me and I tried to ignore the little voice inside of me that wanted him to hold me, to kiss me. My eyes blurred with tears that I couldn't help to keep in, he seeing my teary eyes instantly softened. "Kim?" he asked, I nodded ruefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear. I really am sorry." He rubbed one finger around my cheek; I turned to him and realized that it was a big mistake. He leaned in and kissed me, I was little butter in his hands. I couldn't help it; the way his lips felt against me, the way his hands wrapped around my waist, I couldn't resist. He pushed his tongue against my lips and I let him eagerly. He lowered me onto my back and one hand stroked my naked thigh through my skirt. I groaned as he kissed my neck, I was in heaven. This was the way our first date was supposed to go, not him practically expecting me to have sex with him. I froze up as his hand reached up touching my belly button lightly. He looked at me, his eyebrows crinkled and I just kissed him again. _This is what you wanted Kim! You wanted his lips against yours and now you have them and you complain_? I did want this, I really did. His hands took their time until they reached my breasts, slowly touching.

"Jared stop!" I hissed, sitting up, pulling my shirt down. He glared at me; I guess he felt somehow rejected or something.

"Go to hell Kim. You should be glad that I even kissed or even put my eyes on you, God knows that nobody ever will! How the hell did you get Paul to even touch you is beyond me!" he stood up abruptly and walked away, leaving me crying my eyes out and feeling full or regrets and 'what ifs'. I stayed up in the roof for about an hour or so, drying my tears and smoking a whole packet of cigarettes that my mother gave me. I walked back to the party and most of the girls shoot daggers at me and push me around. I didn't even know why until Elaine pulled me aside into an empty room.

"Did you sleep with Jared?" she asks, my eyes went wide and she groaned. "I know better than to believe him." seeing my distraught face, she explained. "He told everybody that you were all over him and stuff. That you slept with him and all. Oh gosh Kim. Come on." She led me into the kitchen and I smiled uneasily watching all those girls shooting me daggers. I saw Jared standing at the other side of the house, smirking at me with Jeremy. The anger inside of me bubbled; I started to shake with anger. I walked up to him and kneed him in the balls before Elaine could stop me. He fell to the floor, gasping. I kicked him once more. _There you go! Let's see how you have kids now or at least have sex._

"Listen up everybody! I didn't sleep with this jackass! I never will!" the room got quiet fast, "I feel sorry for everyone that believed him. He'll be lucky if I ever sleep with him. I'm out of here. I don't need to be here anymore!" i walked out into the cold air and cried. Weeks passed, my mother and my father were in a horrible custody battle, my mother won in the end, my father could visit us every week end. He did for the first two weeks, then my father gave up his visits saying he was 'busy'. That night changed me; it turned me into the slut that I am. That night, Elaine lost her virginity to Paul and they broke up, a week later. She cried in my room for a month before randomly snapping out of it, saying that Paul so wasn't worth her time and that she didn't love him. We all knew that was a lie.

The bell rang pulling me out of reverie; I took a deep breath and walked out of the restroom into history class. Jared was waiting for me in my usual spot in the back of the classroom, smiling and looking nervous. My heart beat quickened looking at tan and muscular face. _Get it together Kim. Gosh, he looks adorable, but he also broke your heart. _His eyebrows scrunch up in that cute gorgeous way, as he gazes at my reaction. I smile uneasily, _the party was a long time ago Kim, _I reminded myself.

"You ok?" he asked, I nodded slipping into my seat. Jared just looked at worriedly and sat in his. I bit my lip. "Kim?" he asked, I turned and looked at him. Well, actually I looked at his forehead, I couldn't really look into his eyes, I knew that I would get lost in them quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm glad you kicked her ass, she deserved it." He chuckled and I smiled actually looking into his eyes before realizing that it was a bad idea. Dang, they were like dark orbs, beautiful dark orbs. I loved them. I cleared my throat, realizing that I was staring.

"Thanks."

"Did you guys get shit from Mr. Rogers?" he asked.

"Nope. He believed me instead of her." I chuckled, and looked at the board as people started to file in.

"Nice. Look, Kim, I know I've been a jack ass before, but-" he sighed. "Believe me when I say this, I've changed. " I looked at him dumbly. Should I believe him? I didn't really want to but I still wanted too. That doesn't make any sence. I mean, I wanted to believe that he was telling me the truth."Well, what I'm really asking for, is…would you go on a date with me?" he blurted out, a subtle red coloring on his cheeks. Wait, Jared asked me on a date? And he was blushing? Ha-ha, this is too funny; I really wish that I had a camera. I smiled slightly, my own cheeks red. Should I go on a date with him? Maybe it is a good idea, like a test to see if he has changed.

"Jared, i-"I started.

"No Kim, I'm serious! I have changed. I'm not the same idiot I was before. This date will be the way our first day should have been. Please Kim." He pleaded, I swallowed. He looked kind of pathetic, his huge eyes shining, pleading, but this wasn't the first time he's told me that he's sorry. Maybe third's the charm?

"Ok." I said; I really hope that I wouldn't regret this in the future. Or that he ends up regretting it.

"Ok what?" he asked.

"I'll go on a date with you." I said, smiling at his face. He smiled a smile so bright I thought his face was going to crack in half. It was adorable watching him like that, like a baby kitty making adorable faces. This day has been the weirdest day ever; i wear high heels to school, make out with Jared and get in a cat fight. Oh, and get in a fight with my best friend and agree to a date with Jared, the boy of my dreams who has also ruined me. Oh well, they say we learn from our mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

_School started last week, I've been pretty busy. Now I know this is kind of crappy but like I said, I'm very busy. I'll update by the week end. Thank you for Alerting, Favoriting and Reviewing! It means a lot it really does, don't be shy to tell me if I made any mistakes or am screwing up the story. Love, Rayne._

* * *

><p>I lay down on my bed, my arms folded under my head, bored. It was Friday afternoon and I was bored as hell. It had been an annoying and boring weekend. Monday was the most excitement I've had for a while. Lily hadn't returned to school, apparently I had broken her nose and it was un-repairable. She has to get a new one. That should be pretty interesting. Elaine changed her schedule so she no longer had any classes with me. I called her as soon as I got home and emailed her a million times, no answer. She even blocked me on Facebook. She hated me and I didn't blame her, I would get pissed if my best friend slept with my ex-boyfriends, not that I had any of both. This brings us down to Jared. Jared and I were kind of together, we would hang out anytime we could. We didn't kiss, although he stared at me a lot and it was kind of weirdly cute. I wanted to kiss him again; actually I wanted to do much more than that. But I couldn't and it pissed me off. I huffed and blushed a bright red when I remembered the day that I tried to kiss him. He was dropping me off at my house and we were laughing. I don't know why I did it but I felt like it was the right time but I leaned in and tried to kiss him, he moved away and looked away. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, my mortification and shame showing on the redness of my face. I sat on my bed and turned my radio to high, yelling profanities at myself. I almost wanted to cancel the date with him that day just because he humiliated me that much. Oh my gosh! I had forgotten about the date! I sat up straight, my heart beating fast. Today was the date! I looked at the clock on my nightstand; actually it's in half an hour. Fuck my life! How can Jared not remind me that today was our date? Wait, how could I have not remembered that he told me he would pick me up at eight. Damn it! I needed to find something to wear and how to do my hair. I ran to my closet and looked for anything that was even a little bit fashionable. Unfortunately I don't have anything like that. I stripped down to my underwear and tried on this little dress that made my boobs appear smaller and it didn't go thru my chest. Probably due to the fact that I haven't worn it since the six grade when I was barely a 'b' cup. I took if off in frustration. I should probably go like this, in my red push up bra and black boy-shorts. It makes my manly thighs look thinner so maybe it would be for the best. Maybe Jenny has anything I could wear, even thou she has the body of a seven year old boy. I opened her closet doors as quietly as I could; I didn't really want Jenny to be all trying to guilt trip me into wearing high heels again. I still had the blisters from Monday. Thank God that my father send Jenny two thousand dollars a month, money that she used on clothes. God forbid that he drop a call to his other daughter once in a while, who knows, poor guy might die from exhaustment. I mean, he has to screw his beautiful girlfriend, go to work and talk to BOTH of his daughters? Poor guy, excuse my sarcasm.<p>

I hummed to myself and didn't think of my father anymore, it really wasn't worth my good mood. Jenny arranged her clothes by sizes. I searched toward the back of closet, pulling out a silk-like fabric. It was a beautiful orange strapless dress that bunched at the breasts that made them look smaller. Perfect, I unzipped it and slipped it through my head, hands reaching behind to zip the zipper back. I held my breath as I made my way back to my room. I closed my eyes, standing before my full length mirror, I opened them and I was stunned. The dress was perfect, it looked good against my skin and it was the right kind of short. I loved it. I slipped on my black high tops and realized that it didn't look that bad, it actually looked pretty.

"KIM! I'm home!" great, my mother decides to come home for the first time this week the day of my date with the one boy that she hates. I heard the clicks of her heels come up the stairs, no time to hide now. I leaped on my bed like a fucking ninja and tried to act as nonchalant as ever.

"H-h-hey Mom." Fuck Kimberly, stupid stuttering. She glanced at me and raised her eyebrows at my attire.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to um…a date." I squeaked out. She gasped, gee just great.

"You have a dat-"just then the phone rang, thankfully interrupting my mother. I sprang out of the room, almost tripping down the stairs and about attack the phone receiver.

"'Ello?" I glanced back as my mother made her way down the stairs looking suspicious.

"Kim! It's Jared." I would have squealed if my mother wasn't standing three feet away from me. I made an 'hmm' sound; I didn't doubt that if I opened my mouth I might screech. "Listen, i know this is horribly rude of me but can you meet me at the restaurant? Something just came up." My heart sank; I thought he was going to say that he'll be here shortly. This is the fucking opposite. Just fucking great; I gritted my teeth and stayed quiet for a second gathering my thoughts. "Kim? I've got to go, believe me this date is definitely going to happen. Meet me at that Mexican restaurant by 'Watson' street. Bye, Kim I promise to be there." Dial tone. Stupid Jared! Maybe I should not go and leave him there, but I can't. Damn it, why can't I? I slammed the phone back in its correct spot.

"Everything ok?" my mom asked, her hands folded across her chest. I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded that I think I looked like a bobble head. I walked toward the kitchen trying to run away from my mom; my mom followed me to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. "So who's the guy?" And the interrogation begins.

"Some guy from school." I muttered and poked my head in the fridge.

"So have I met this boy?" she asked.

"No." I said, grabbing a soda and twisting the cap off looking at the floor. We stayed awkwardly quiet for a while, until I couldn't help it and looked at her head on. She was looking at me with her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. My mother hated when I hid things from her, I felt guilty. "Fine, it's Jared." I sighed.

"The boy who you went out with last time?" she asked. I nodded, she just 'hmm'ed. "He fucks up, you tell me and I'll get Victor to kick his ass." That surprised me, I didn't know a Victor. Seeing the look on my face she rolled her eyes. "Just a friend; anyways Kim I expect you to be home early. Remember don't screw on the first date, if you do then use a condom, second drawer in my nightstand." With that she turned around and walked away, leaving me with my mouth gaping open. Damn, she knew too much. I walked around the house looking for Jenny who I didn't find, her car was here thou. I grabbed the keys, grabbed my phone, cigarettes and lighter and started to drive to Port Angeles. I thought I saw a redheaded chick walking in the forest but dismissed that thought. Who would walk in the forest? I lit a cigarette and smoked on my way to Port Angeles. I knew that Jared hated the smell of smoke or cigarettes and he deserved a little payback. The drive to Port Angeles was long and exhausting. I got lost on the way to the restaurant three times. I finally made it to the freaking restaurant and couldn't even understand the fucking name. I got out and made my way to the front of the restaurant. Should I just wait for Jared here? I sat on some bench in the front and lit up a cigarette, the loud blasting from the bar in the other side of the street was annoying. Yet I couldn't help but wish that I was there instead of here, I didn't even like Mexican food but I'll do anything for Jared. I sat there freezing my tits off for about half an hour until that idiot managed to call.

"KIM! I'm not going to be able to make it." Were the first words out of his mouth. Gee, I wouldn't have guessed. What a prick.

"Whatever." I closed the phone just as he was rambling something about some 'Sam'. I threw my fifth cigarette to the floor and walked down the street; might as well enjoy myself. The doorman wouldn't let me in at first but then there were two drunks fighting outside and he left the entrance unattended. I made my move and ran to the bar taking the last available stool. I ordered a shot of tequila, throwing a flirty smile to the cute bartender. The tequila made my throat itch but it was refreshing. I'm not much of a drinker but I'll have to make do about today. The bartender filled me up every time I needed a shot; I lost count at seven or eight. The bartender got hotter by the third one.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much?" the bartender said, as I licked the shot glass clean.

"Boy problems." I whispered, remembering Jared. He nodded sympathetically, shooting me another shot. He smiled at me once before leaving as an ugly bartender took his spot. Damn, no more eye candy.

"Can I buy you a drink?" some blurry ass guy asked, sitting on my left side. I blinked a few times trying to clear my blurry eyesight.

"No thaaanksss." I slurred, hiccupping. Damn, I was drunk.

"Oh come on." He whispered what I guessed to be seductively in my ear. I shrugged; he did have nice eyes, lighter than Jared's. No amount of booze could make me forget that idiot. He ordered two shots, one for him and one for me. I threw it into my mouth, I'll never get used to the way it stung, "You wanna go somewhere? It's kind of loud here." I couldn't really comprehend what he was saying until he grabbed my hand and half walked me half dragged me out of my stool. I trampled behind him, smacking my face on some girls' ass. He grabbed my waist and walked me to the door; it was so dark and smoky. I couldn't really see.

"Where we going'? I asked, as he dragged me down the street.

"Don't you worry." He took a left into a dark hallway or was it an alley I couldn't see correctly. He pushed me against the wall once we were far into the alley and started to slobber my neck. I pushed him but it wouldn't work. He sucked on my neck and I started to blubber. "You gonna cry? Nobody's here sweetie." His hand made his way up my dress and he started to grab my breasts, moaning into my mouth. He gripped one thigh with the other hand and inserted one finger into me, I felt disgusting. He was fingering me in the middle of the street. He pulled my underwear down and started to pull his zipper down. No this couldn't happen to me! Not forced, please not forced, all he had to do was ask. I didn't want to be raped; I knew that no woman ever wanted that.

"Jared! Jared! Jared!" I yelled, hoping somebody, anyone would hear. He jabbed me in the ribs and bit my neck, hard. That would leave a mark. I tightened my legs together to try to stop him from doing it and he spread them apart with one hand. I was crying and I was sure my makeup was running down my face. He gripped both of my hips tightened his hold until his fingers were white. I went limp, this was it. He positioned himself and licked his lips. I whimpered, he pushed inside in one even stroke. I closed my eyes, and he moaned. He pumped one again and I tried to think of anything else. He went for a third time before he was pushed away. I slid down the wall and hugged my legs together. I didn't want to see who was there. Actually yes I did, I looked up as a blonde boy punched the bastard in his rotten face. I gasped as he went limp and the blonde boy stood up, glaring at him. I let out a small whimper and he looked back, realizing that I was still here. He ran to me and I flinched as he touched my cheek. My eyes were getting heavy and all I could see was that he was saying something I couldn't understand, then everything went black.


End file.
